


v e r d a d a r t e

by weise (japiera)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, biografía no autorizada, bokuoi en segundo plano, novela biográfica
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/weise
Summary: Matsukawa Issei, el enigma viviente, uno de mis mejores amigos, un fanático de la búsqueda de la verdad, una mentira blanca. Pinceladas sobre la creación de un artista. Esbozos matsuhana. La vida.





	v e r d a d a r t e

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChieroCurissu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChieroCurissu/gifts).



#### Descargo

_No guardo las memorias de la primera vez que agarré un lápiz con el objetivo de escribir una historia. Quizá mi primera intensión fue dibujar. Mamá pegaba nuestros mejores dibujos (los míos y de Fran) en la puerta de su habitación, y otros los archivaba en una carpeta. Durante la mudanza descubrimos con Fran aquella carpeta. Pienso que debí entregarle mis primeros cuentos escritos, pero me los dejé para mí y los perdí._

_Sueño con escribir una historia que pueda compartir con mamá. Me gustaría que ella leyera algo mío, y se emocionara, y me dijera que es fantástico y luego clavase el manuscrito en la puerta de su actual habitación. Me gustaría recibir un elogio de su parte. Me gustaría oírle que le encanta lo que es-cribo, y cómo escribo y, así como voy, no pierdo camino.Es un deseo desesperado y egoísta._

_Es mi único deseo._

 

 

#### Antes de empezar 

A pocos días de regresar a mi país, el decano de la facultad de ciencias biológicas me comprometió a impartir la cátedra de _bioquímica de suelos_ a estudiantes del máster.

Yo que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de Japón, me preocupaba no encontrar trabajo a mi retorno. Había enviado algunos correos aquí y allá, y cuando supe que se me ofrecía una cátedra en mi _alma mater_ acepté sin objeciones ni negociaciones. Con mis maletas recién salidas de la correa transportadora me dirigí desde el aeropuerto a la universidad a dar una clase que no tenía preparada, lleno de efervescencia, sintiéndome la persona más importante de este planeta. Un profesor universitario, ni más ni menos.

El taxi en que viajaba apenas avanzaba en medio del atasco de la autopista metropolitana. No reconocí la canción que pasaban por la radio. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de reconocer la música que escuchaban los jóvenes, pero yo se lo atribuí a que la música en el extranjero no era normal. Llevaba tan solo unas horas en Japón y caí en cuenta que pasaban la misma música que allá en Rusia. Me retrepé contra la ventana. El carril de la derecha avanzaba más que el mío. Me sacudió una oleada de pánico.

No solo debía preparar clases. Debía preparar clases para alumnos de postgrado de una cátedra tan específica como puede serlo _bioquímica de suelos_. Tendría por estudiantes sujetos inteligentes y cultivados, mucho más jóvenes que yo. Y si algo tiene la juventud, además de un fino conocimiento por la música _en onda_ , es orgullo, arrogancia, y energía para lograr sus objetivos a toda costa. En otras palabras, una combinación fatal. Esos alumnos debían ser auténticos zombis hambrientos de cerebros, no en el sentido de alimentarse de conocimientos, sino literalmente de acabar con los cerebros ajenos. Ningunear a supuestos «expertos en la materia», con el fin de demostrar su supremacía intelectual, porque ¿a quién se le ocurriría cursar _bioquímica de suelo_ , eh? Y yo era tan ingenuo que pretendía enfrentarme a esa clase sin haberla preparado de antemano, arrastrando nada más que mis maletas. Maletas que por cierto contenían rocas en su interior, pero eso no me hacía un experto. Era, a lo sumo, un coleccionista, un entusiasta en la materia.

No quería perder el trabajo en mi primer día, pero tampoco era capaz de fingir durante noventa minutos que era un experto en _bioquímica de suelos_. Telefoneé a decano-san, le expliqué que ya estaba en Japón, que acababa de abordar un taxi, que no entendía la música y que no podía dar su clase porque yo no sabía nada, porque era un fraude, porque el que transportase más rocas que ropa en mis maletas no era indicador de mi conocimiento en la materia ni se correlacionaba con ninguna variable afín, salvo quizá con algún trastorno obsesivo compulsivo o el mal de Diógenes. Estuve tentado a detener el taxi en mitad de la autopista metropolitana y salir corriendo.

—Primero respira. Eso, así está mejor.

Decano-san logró tranquilizarme. Habíamos trabajado en otras oportunidades y estaba al tanto de mis desequilibrios esporádicos, las inseguridades que cada tiempo renacen para atormentarme. Me recordó mis estudios, mis posgrados, mis publicaciones más importantes y mis colaboraciones. Me recordó también que se trataba de una primera clase, y siendo una primera clase, no era necesario comenzar enseguida con los contenidos del curso. Me aconsejó que charlase con mis alumnos, que les hablara de mí, de mi campo de investigación. Luego que deslizara sutilmente el foco hacia ellos, a fin de indagar los motivos que los llevaron a matricularse en el máster, en una cátedra tan específica como la que impartiría, y si acaso ya tenían tema de investigación, sondear un poco sus intereses o ayudarlos a crear intereses. De esa manera podría estructurar las clases de un modo en que ambas partes nos viéramos favorecidos. «Ambas partes» me sonó tan profesional que me largué a reír. Antes de colgar, decano me invitó a pasarme a su despacho, quería echarle un vistazo a todas esas rocas que rodaban en mis maletas.

Hacía años que no pisaba mi _alma mater_. Salvo el alza en los precios, la cafeta no había cambiado en lo absoluto. La baldosa suelta seguía suelta, y las mesas plásticas seguían cubiertas por unos manteles floreados muy horteras. Sí me topé con ciertas edificaciones y esculturas que no recordaba, y se podía sentir una diversidad de alumnos mayor que en mis días. No tardé en llegar a mi aula de clase, que me agradó por lo pequeña y acogedora que se sentía, aunque se encontrase en un subsuelo. Tenia forma de pequeño anfiteatro, con butacas de madera y el pizarrón verde ya en desuso. Por un breve instante me sentí transportado a los días en que yo también fui estudiante. No me gustaba sentarme ni muy adelante ni muy atrás, y trataba de alejarme de las ventanas, porque me desconcentraban. Esta aula carecía de ventanas, salvo unas muy pequeñas, próximas al techo, dispuestas allí a modo de ventilación. Dejé las maletas sobre el escritorio y esperé la llegada de mis alumnos. La lista indicaba siete, y yo también conté siete cabezas. No me parecieron arrogantes. Tampoco eran tan jóvenes, y uno de ellos parecía de mi quinta. De pronto me sentí en confianza. Hablé de todo un poco. De mí, de mis pretensiones iniciales cuando era un recién egresado, y cómo todo se dio para que acabara a la caza de rocas. Ellos me comentaron sus propios derroteros que los llevaron a interesarse en la bioquímica del suelo. Hablamos de la vida del investigador. Les describí someramente mi última estadía en Rusia, y apunté mis maletas. Me preguntaron sobre mis maletas, y también les hablé de ellas. Yo les pregunté por sus maletas. Abrí una de las maletas y les enseñé mis rocas. Hablamos de rocas. Del uso de rocas en terapias alternativas, y también en el arte. Recordé la exposición que montó un amigo mío, un artista, en la cual apiló rocas sobre rocas formando figuras incomprensibles. Yo nunca pude entender qué trató de representar, cuál era el objetivo tras aquella representación, pero disfruté las rocas, y mi amigo me permitió quedarme con las que más me gustaban una vez desarmó la muestra. Curiosamente llevaba una de aquellas rocas en mi maleta. Era una roca ígnea recogida en una isla volcánica, en Kyushuu.

Uno de mis alumnos me preguntó:

—Ese artista… ¿usted fue amigo de Matsukawa Issei?

—En efecto, sí —dije asombrado—. ¿Por qué sabes? ¿También fuiste a esa exposición? ¿Te pareció que era incomprensible?

Antes que alcanzara a responder, otro alumno, uno que llevaba un buen rato mirándome con la cara llena de concentración, como intentando encontrar algo en mi rostro, una especie de pista que encajase, que le diera una idea sobre mi persona, me señaló con un dedo y expresión triunfante.

—Lo sabía, usted es el escritor.

Me dejó perplejo. Yo no estaba enterado de mi cambio de profesión y no se me ocurrió nada inteligente que responder. No lo saqué de su error, porque de lo único que estaba seguro, es que estaba en un error.

Yo no soy un escritor.

Pero es cierto que, cada tanto, me da por escribir. Algunas veces incluso se publica lo que escribo, pero yo se lo atribuyo, más que a un talento inherente, a la buena fortuna. He tenido suerte.

Fue justamente gracias a mi amigo artista que publiqué mi primera novela. Cuando digo «primera novela» da la impresión de que he escrito varias otras más, pero no es el caso.

Hace más de quince años que mantengo relación con la misma persona. El hombre al que amo le gusta leer, es su pasión justo después del voleibol y de mí mismo (no necesariamente en ese orden, quiero creer). Sus favoritas son aquellas novelas que han sido llevadas al cine, o al teatro. Dice que las novelas guardan miles de detalle que sus adaptaciones no han podido reflejar, y si primero ves la adaptación y luego lees la novela, la sensación que produce descubrir aquellos detalles a través de la lectura es similar a ver el material inédito de un DVD, las escenas borradas, las entrevistas, los _bloopers_.

Llevaba dos o tres años de relación con aquella persona, cursaba mi tercer o cuarto año de carrera como estudiante de pregrado y me quedaban algunos créditos por aprobar en un área diferente al de mi especialización. Mi universidad me obligaba a cursar asignaturas en campos distintos al de mi carrera como parte del plan de formación general, y como en el pasado no había elegido buenos cursos, quería hacerlo bien alguna vez. Mientras leía la lista de las asignaturas que podría inscribir, mis ojos se detuvieron en aquel de _escritura creativa_. No tenía prerrequisito.

La persona de la que me había enamorado era una persona peligrosamente inestable que olvidaba a menudo que yo lo amaba. A veces también se le olvidaba que él me amaba a mí y yo no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar en esos casos. Por más razonamientos (lógicos como originados del corazón) que le brindara, él no parecía escucharme. Él se evadía de mí y nos abandonaba a ambos, a todo lo que habíamos forjado. Pero yo preferiría ese tormento a no estar con él en lo absoluto, a dejarlo a su fortuna con sus propios monstruos. Me volvía loco pensar en él solo, sin mí. Sin despegar mis ojos de los ideogramas de _escritura creativa_ , quise escribirle a mi novio el material inédito de nuestra relación. Así, cuando lo olvidase todo sobre nosotros, pudiera recordar cómo fue que empezó nuestra historia. Quise entregarle en sus manos un libro con los detalles que se le habían escapado, o que era necesario que los recordará cuando sentía que todo se le caía a pedazos. Quise _escribirnos_ , para ambos.

Y con aquella idea en mente me inscribí en _escritura_ _creativa_.

Suponía que ser escritor era sentarse frente a una máquina de escribir, o un teclado, y ponerse a juntar palabras, concatenarlas, unas con otras. Que cualquier persona que conociera el alfabeto y con algo de imaginación podía ser capaz de escribir una novela. Me tragué mi ignorancia junto a mi primer reprobado.

Durante aquel curso no llegué a escribir el libro que quería escribir, pero me ayudó a descubrir qué era lo que quería escribir. Tenía otras preocupaciones en ese entonces, como acabar la tesis, perder peso, decirles a mis padres que era homosexual…, y luego le siguieron las preocupaciones de encontrar trabajo, encontrar piso donde vivir, hallar el modo de decirle a mis padres que era homosexual y que me iba a vivir con mi novio…, aunque tenía el proyecto de escribir una novela en mente, no me decidía a ponerme en ello. Sabía lo que quería, no dejaba de reunir material, de garabatear borradores. Revisé mis agendas y libretas en desuso, conversé con mis amigos, me entrevisté a mí mismo, releí viejas conversaciones telefónicas, visité barrios que ya no visitaba. Tenía todo el material que necesitaba, pero algo me impedía ponerme en ello.

Una duda germinaba en mi interior. Una duda asociada a un miedo.

Cierto día, revisando correos electrónicos que había marcado como «no leídos», encontré una invitación de mi amigo el artista, de Matsukawa Issei, para que lo visitara a la galería donde se exponían unos trabajos suyos. Revisé mi agenda y fui a su encuentro. No nos habíamos visto en varios meses, desde que comencé a vivir con mi novio. En ese entonces Matsukawa Issei no había sido descubierto por los críticos todavía ni yo me había ganado la beca para el doctorado.

Tras darme una vuelta por la galería y dejarlo hablar de su trabajo, acabamos charlando en un bar. De alguna manera la conversación trivial, la típica conversación que tiene lugar cuando te reencuentras con un colega del que no tenías noticias hace mucho, derivó en una charla más profunda, más filosófica si se quiere, sobre lo que es el arte y la misión del artista. El trabajo para la gente versus su trabajo consagrado a la cultura, a la belleza y la verdad.

—¿Qué ocurrió con esa novela que estabas escribiendo?

—Esa frase no tiene sentido. Nunca he empezado a escribirla, así que no puede ocurrirle nada a algo que no existe.

— _Todavía_.

—¿Debería escribirla? —El artista asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Por lo que hemos estado hablando. Porque tu intensión con esa novela es honesta, es el retrato de la verdad. Vaciar tu corazón, abrir viejas heridas, exponerte, presentarte como una persona con sus defectos y sus sentimientos. Eso es lo que quiere la gente. Un libro sin maquillaje, escrito con los cojones bien puestos.

—La gente no quiere eso.

—Está bien. La gente normalmente no sabe qué es lo que quiere hasta que se lo muestran. Y cuando esa gente descubre una novela con los cojones bien puestos, cae en cuenta de que siempre lo ha querido, siempre lo ha necesitado. Y es que, en el fondo, a nadie le gusta que nos mientan.

Apuré mi bebida. «A nadie le gusta que _nos_ mientan», dijo, usando el plural. No estaba preparado para que la conversación siguiera aquel derrotero; intenté desviarla por un terreno seguro.

—Hablas como si tuviese la intención de publicar esa novela, pero nunca ha sido el caso. Solo quiero que la lea una persona. Además, tú bien sabes que escribo pésimo. Imaginemos que lo hago: ninguna casa editorial se la tomaría en serio.

Cuando tomé aquel curso de _escritura creativa_ fue mi amigo artista quién me ayudó con la ortografía y con la puntuación de mis trabajos tras mi primer reprobado. Gracias a él que aprobé el curso.

—No te preocupes por la técnica, Oikawa. Tú escribe como piensas, escribe todas las palabras y frases que estés pensando y usa esas mismas palabras, aunque te parezcan poco sofisticadas o poco adecuadas, es mejor que así sea. La autenticidad está en la ausencia de cálculo. Está en ese deseo, en esa necesidad de ponerte de manifiesto a ti mismo, a la verdad. A _tu verdad_ , que es una verdad universal porque las verdades tienen eso. Está, ante todo, en la provocación que origina la necesidad y la ausencia de cálculo.

No sé qué vio en mis ojos, o en mis gestos. El bar donde estábamos era de aspecto cálido, y la música no se sobreponía al flujo de las conversaciones. Nos encontrábamos sentados en unas butacas de cuero, y entre nosotros había una mesa baja con un tablero de ajedrez pintado que sostenía nuestras copas de vino y una tabla de queso a medio comer. El artista rellenó mi copa con la botella de _bourbon_ que nos dejó el camarero y, con ademanes bien calculados, sacó una pitillera del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de tweed. Estaba tomándose su tiempo. Me estaba concediendo un momento de gracia. Matsukawa Issei había dilucidado mi predicamento.

—Algo te hace dudar.

Sacó un cigarrillo delgado de la pitillera y lo balanceó entre sus dedos. Se lo llevó a la boca sin encenderlo y yo lo sentí escanearme con la mirada. Esa mirada suya que pone, tan concentrada, me hizo temblar. Esa mirada que dice «hay algo en ti que se puede pintar, y lo haré, y será terrible». Porque Matsukawa Issei era así. Él olía el dolor y el sufrimiento, y en lugar de huirle, lo buscaba, lo perseguía, para tomar ese dolor entre sus manos, apretarlo, y ver cómo escurría la tragedia entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Koutarou se ha ido a casa de sus padres, no dijo por qué. Lleva unos días durmiendo allá. No coge mis llamados y yo no he querido ir a buscarlo.

—Koutarou, ya… ¿Ahora le llamas por su nombre? ¿Qué pasó con el Boku-chan?

—No. No sé por qué he dicho Koutarou. —El artista hizo un ademán de encender su cigarrillo, pero le capturé el mechero y estrellé el cigarrillo en el cenicero, lo hice añicos—. ¿Qué opinas de las mentiras blancas?

—El peor mal de este mundo.

—¿Aunque la mentira blanca no altere el final?

—No seas ingenuo, la mentira blanca _siempre_ altera el final. Quizá no cambie los hechos en sí, pero la percepción, el recibimiento de ellos, no es el mismo. Quieres que _Koutarou_ lea tu novela, ¿cierto? Pero cuando te pones a escribir con el único fin de que agrade al lector, te conviertes en un entretenedor. ¿Quieres ser un entretenedor? Si quieres ser eso, me vale. Pero ambos sabemos que ese nunca ha sido el objetivo que persigue tu novela. Sí, es probable que en ciertas partes tu chico se enfade, dude de ti, se sienta traicionado y quiera llorar; o quiera reír y burlarse contigo y también de ti. De eso se trata.

»Tienes en tus manos una granada porque el arte es una granada, la literatura lo es. Te ha llegado una buena historia que es tu propia historia y sabes que eres el único que puede escribirla porque tú la pensaste primero, con tus propias palabras. No te quedes con la granada sin detonar, retira el anillo y hazla explotar. Que todo salte en mil pedazos, especialmente tú, porque cuando la granada explota emite un brillo que, por un segundo, transforma el abismo en un paraíso. Y ese es el momento que persigue todo ser humano: una vista fugaz del paraíso. El arte es la única arma que, al mismo tiempo que destruye, construye. El arte sana heridas.

—El arte sana heridas —repetí como si se tratase de un mantra.

Envalentonado por sus palabras, aunado al alcohol que ahogaba mis venas, empecé a escribir esa misma noche. Dejé entre mis piernas la laptop, abierta en un documento Word en blanco. Por las ventanas me llegaba el sonido de la lluvia. Recordé una noche de mi primer año viviendo y estudiando en Tokio, una noche igual que esta, lluviosa y helada, en la que mi mejor amigo y yo comíamos fideos _soba_ junto a la ventana.

Siempre lloverá en Tokio, siempre lloverá en mi vida. Mi novio llevaba durmiendo tres días en casa de sus padres. No quería más lluvias. Quería detener la lluvia, atenuarla. Quería comprender la lluvia. Quería acostumbrarme a ella.

Quería ser uno con la lluvia.

Me invadió una energía terrible y poderosa, una energía que emanaba desde lo más profundo de mí y me enloqueció la mente y los sentidos. No tenía nada claro. Los borradores que había acumulado todos aquellos años, los recuerdos, las conversaciones telefónicas, las rabietas, las decepciones, las alegrías y las penas, las incertidumbres y las certezas, los detalles, los guiños, las caricias, todo lo que dije y lo que no dije, todo lo que callé, y también lo que no quise callarme, pero no supe cómo decir. Las lágrimas que se quedaron adentro, la sangre que no tenía que haber corrido, los granos que florecieron por toda mi piel. Tenía recolectado fechas, datos, acontecimientos, sentimientos, y lo tenía todo revuelto y confundido en mi cabeza. Mi cerebro era un caldero. En una noche reviví toda una vida. Y afuera no dejaba de llover. El reloj analógico indicaba las dos de la mañana. La barra parpadeante de Word me marcaba el pulso.

Esa noche descubrí que escribir sí era concatenar palabras, una tras otra, a una velocidad más rápida de la que se piensa. Abrí mis viejas heridas, abrí mi corazón, y en lugar de sangre derrame frases, y al final terminé derramando lágrimas, y lloré mientras escribía no porque sintiera que estaba escribiendo algo triste, sino debido a la certeza de haber dado vida a algo verdadero: me había reconectado conmigo mismo, y finalmente, me había reconciliado con mi propia vida. Cuando acabé lo que más adelante se convertiría en el primer capítulo de mi novela, tomé un paraguas y corrí enloquecido bajo la lluvia hasta abordar un taxi a casa de mis suegros. Escalé el muro que daba a la ventana de Koutarou, golpeé trastornado los cristales, y cuando me abrió, con sus ojos enrojecidos y somnolientos, olvidé lo que era la piedad.

Le arrojé el borrador en la cara, la primera granada, la verdad en mi mano, aferrado a la esperanza de que la explosión, porque era inevitable que explotara, nos reconstruyera a ambos.

No soy un escritor, para nada, pero a veces siento una resonancia dentro de mí. Eso que algunos llaman «voz interior», o «inspiración divina», es un eco de algo que no comprendo, _todavía._

Matsukawa Issei, el artista, leyó el borrador luego de que lo leyera Koutarou. Y Matsukawa Issei le pasó el borrador a una amiga suya que era editora.

 

 

Después de aquella primera clase visité a decano junto a mi séquito de maletas. Se había habilitado una oficina como mi despacho y en la puerta de ella una placa dorada con mi nombre grabado me afirmaba cuál era el futuro que había adherido. Decano en persona me entregó mi credencial de profesor, mi anexo, y un tazón bien _kawaii_ con el logo de la universidad estampado. Se me presentaba un desafío importante y tuvimos una reunión próspera.

Pero yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquellas dos intervenciones de mis alumnos.

Una pregunta: «¿usted fue amigo de Matsukawa Issei?»

Seguida de una afirmación: «usted es el escritor».

Tras dejar las maletas en mi hogar provisional, agarré la cartera y busqué un local dónde comer. Me apetecía un plato contundente de fideos _udon_. A mi amigo Issei a veces le daba por comer fideos _udon_. Los acompañaba por lo regular con una bebida Fanta.

Siempre que me preguntan mi profesión, porque voy a suscribir un seguro, o he rellenado un formulario, yo anoto sin pie a dudas que «investigador». Escribir creo que es otro modo de seguir investigando. Pero ahora tenía un nuevo carné que me acreditaba como profesor de una universidad. Y la vocación siempre me identificaría con un cazador de alienígenas ancestrales, por muchas rocas terrícolas que rodasen en mis maletas.

Entré a un local que pillé en el camino. Si me gustaba, pensaba seguir visitándolo. Me trajeron un bol enorme repleto de fideo _udon_. Separé los palillos y me llevé una buena porción a la boca. Era tal cual lo recordaba, o mejor. Me era difícil creer que había regresado de Rusia. En Rusia encontré varios restoranes de comida japonesa, pero la comida local solo se disfruta, pues, en lo local.

—Este es mi sitio —exclamé en voz alta. Una pareja de clientes me observó con rareza.

Sí, definitivamente esto era Japón. Incapaz de disimular mi enrojecimiento, oculté mi cabeza dentro de mi maletín, saqué una libreta y un bolígrafo, y me puse a releer las notas que tenía allí escritas.

Matsukawa Issei fue quien me acostumbró a llevar siempre conmigo una libreta y un bolígrafo. Aunque en la clase que acababa de impartir llegué a afirmar que sí fui amigo de Matsukawa Issei, el tiempo hizo que me lo cuestionara varias veces.

Nos conocíamos de hace años, teníamos buenas relaciones, e incluso llegamos a vivir juntos una temporada. Yo le contaba mis secretos, y él también me confidenció los suyos. Yo estaba seguro que me confidenció sus secretos, pero luego leí algunas biografías no autorizadas y me di cuenta que, salvando ciertos detalles, no conocí más de lo que la gente había logrado captar de él. Al genio loco, al extravagante, al excéntrico lunático. Lo que perduró de él fue la imagen que Matsukawa Issei planeó mostrarle al mundo.

Una noche larguísima, otro amigo a quien llamaré M., me mostró un lado que ignoraba y que no podía imaginar que existiera. No me di cuenta en ese entonces de lo que acababa de contarme ni de su significado y se lo atribuí a que M., atormentado por los remordimientos, no estaba siendo objetivo. Eran los mismo hechos que yo conocía, desde otro punto de vista.

Mientras sorbía los fideos y releía los apuntes en mi libreta, aquella conversación con mi amigo M. regresó a mi memoria, y junto a ello, los discursos de Matsukawa acerca de la verdad en el arte, la misión del artista, su deber para consigo mismo y su consagración.

¿Hasta qué punto somos responsables del desarrollo de nuestra identidad? ¿Somos lo que nosotros mostramos al mundo, o lo que el mundo quiere ver de nosotros? Matsukawa Issei, el enigma viviente, uno de mis mejores amigos, un fanático de la búsqueda de la verdad y —de ser cierto todo lo que M. alguna vez dijo—, una mentira blanca.

Pero a ti no te gustaban las mentiras blancas, ¿cierto? Eso quiere decir, ¿que nunca te gustaste en lo absoluto, Mattsun?

—Han venido pronosticando lluvias hace más de una semana, y nada —comentó una de las meseras, una mujer algo entrada en carnes, seguramente de mi quinta. Limpiaba el banco contiguo al mío y por la televisión el noticiero ya había terminado para dar paso al reporte del tiempo. Debían ser las diez de la noche.

Se me ocurrió que me dirigía la palabra para disminuir mi vergüenza de hace un rato en la que hablé solo y los clientes me miraron extrañados.

—Oiga, ¿usted recuerda a aquel artista, Matsukawa Issei? —le pregunté.

—El muralista.

—Sí.

—Hay uno de sus murales en mi villa, sí, sí. Cuando pienso que mi vida es una desolación, contemplar aquel mural toda una tarde… no sé por qué. ¿Sabe? Hubiera estado bien darle las gracias.

—¿Lo conoció?

—No, yo no. Pero a veces, cuando miro sus murales y los toco y les saco fotografías, siento algo dentro de él que se me revela. Y, al mismo tiempo, siento que algo de mí se funde en su pintura. ¿Usted lo comprende? Yo no, pero pienso que él me comprendió sin conocerme y fue más allá.

—¿Fue más allá?

—Oh, lo siento. Creo que he hablado de más.

—No se disculpe, me encanta.

—Es en realidad una sensación indescriptible. Es, ¿cómo decirlo?, demasiada sensibilidad.

No soy un escritor, pero a veces, y especialmente por las personas que quiero, hago algo parecido a precipitarme por un barranco.

—Tengo pensado escribir sobre él.

—¿Una biografía?

—No —dije, porque un texto que se presume de objetivo era algo que a Matsukawa no le hubiese gustado—, una novela. Biográfica, claramente, pero con mucha imaginación para llenar los espacios en blancos con toda libertad. Si lo presento como una novela puedo evitar que se me tilde de injurioso.

La mesera tomó asiento en el puesto contiguo al mío y dejó el paño a un lado.

—¿Una historia _basada en hechos reales_ [1], como ponen ahora en las películas?

—No. Una novela —repetí—. _Una novela real_ [2], donde lo importante finalmente no son los hechos, sino el fondo de ellos. El sentimiento que subyace, eso es lo verdadero. Es lo que le da cojones a la historia. Usted sabe, como aquellos murales que le hacen llegar _su verdad_ que es una verdad universal. Esto es lo mismo, pero en vez de pinturas, letras.

—Quizá algo así no venda mucho.

—Pero es lo que hay que hacer. Un artista no se da a conocer por hechos, sino por obras. Y el mejor tributo que se le puede hacer a un artista, es representarlo mediante otra obra. Arte por arte, verdad por verdad. Por supuesto habrá _hechos reales_ , pero usted no sabrá cuales, quizá ni yo mismo lo sepa. La gente se preguntará: qué es lo real, cuánto de real hay. Ahí está el encanto: el sentimiento es lo único real. Pero le diré el primer hecho real que aparecerá en mi novela, y el último hecho falso. De aquella manera, usted sabrá donde inicia lo real, y cuándo acaba lo imaginado.

Con un rostro incrédulo mi interlocutora me animó a qué siguiera explayándome.

—Fíjese, el primer hecho real será este: «Matsukawa Issei abolió el nazismo en 1929, el año de la gran depresión». El último dato imaginado será en cambio este otro: «Los kamikazes también sentían miedo».

—Usted está como cabra. Puede hacer lo que quiera, pero si pretende hacer pasar su novela de ficción como algo real, lo tiene claro.

No me importó su tono sarcástico, lo prefería.

—Cuando dijo que no lo conoció, me dio la impresión de que usted sabe de alguien que sí trató con Matsukawa Issei en persona.

La pareja de clientes elevó una mano, pidiendo la cuenta. La mujer guardó el paño en el cinturón y sacó una libreta de espiras del bolsillo del uniforme.

—El barman se jacta de muchas cosas, la mayoría fantasía. Quizá le venga bien hablar con él, en caso de que sea cierto que no le interesa escribir algo biográfico, pero le digo de ya que ese sujeto es pura imaginación. Porque lo conozco puedo decirle que ha estado pendiente de toda nuestra cháchara desde su inicio, no se ha perdido palabra.

—¡Oye Kou-chan! ¡No se habla así del jefe frente a los clientes!

Quién protestó fue el hombre tras la barra. Aquella mujer que debía ser Kou-chan, se rio sin remordimientos y se fue a cobrar la cuenta. Yo me llevé lo que quedaba de mis fideos a la barra.

—Así que usted conoció a Matsukawa Issei.

—Y usted debe ser aquel escritor.

—A veces. Hoy solo quiero conversar de un viejo amigo.

No soy escritor. Pero a veces, cuando te llega una historia magnífica, envuelta como en papel de regalo, y esa historia te abre un claro y te ordena la mente y te hace llorar, es en esos momentos de increíble lucidez y efervescencia que pienso: hay una historia que me ha llegado a mí porque solo yo podría escribirla. Entonces, enajenado, es que escribo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Guiño a la novela intitulada _Basada en hechos reales_ , de Delphin de Vigan
> 
> [2] Guiño a la novela intitulada _Una novela real_ , de Minae Mizumura
> 
> Loca Cielo-kun, ¿te fijaste en el detalle del título? es otro guiño más, a tu propia obra. Hay también un guiño a Matadero Cinco por allí, que sé que has podido ver. Estoy segura que iré incluyendo más y más referencias a lo largo del desarrollo, pues este fic es, parafraseando a mi querido David Bowie, el arte de robar.
> 
> Qué más puedo decir. Este capítulo es un primer capítulo de manual de escritura. Me gustaría, Cielo, prometerte constancia en las actualizaciones. Intentaré ser menos realista y elegiré tenerme fe. Ojalá tú me tengas fe, y quienes se animen a leer, también me la tengan. A medida que escribo esto ya me siento desinflada. No se puede competir contra el sentido práctico. No se puede competir, simplemente. Ok, me iré a hacer lo que sé hacer mejor: nada.
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ojalá sigámonos leyéndonos :)
> 
> (Anéctoda pernosal #1: los quesos son mi nuevo hobby. me encanta pasearme por las góndolas de quesos del supermercado y elegir los más impronunciables, los de aspecto más curioso. son algo en lo que pienso constantemente. también pienso en sus versiones veganas, y en el tofu, pero eso ya es otra categoría de pensamiento)


End file.
